


What It Means to Be a Guardian (of Winter)

by MaybeInAutumn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BAMF Jack Frost, Guilty Guardians of Childhood, Jack Frost Whump, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Temporary Character Death, that isn't character death at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeInAutumn/pseuds/MaybeInAutumn
Summary: 'I don't care! Children are dying! You can feel the memories emptying from within you just as I can feel hope burning out! What about you, North? Huh? Keen for more of your wonder to be replaced by pessimism and loss? This is what we protect, what HE sworn to protect. If he is behind this, he should at least have the guts to face us!'





	

A storm raged out in the deserted iceland of Northpole, outside Santaus Claussen. In the globe room where the Guardians typically hold their bi-monthly meetings, four beings sat wordlessly at an old heavy wooden table almost three metres long. The red and green tablecloth matched the decorations in the whole building. Yet, strange golden symbols stood out from the overused red and green combo, corresponding to each guardian at the table by symbolising their centre. In the head seat, Santa Claus sat silently waiting, drumming his fingers. Unlike his usual jolly self, he looked serious, almost stern. On his left sat Tooth, the tooth fairy, worrying her teeth while her eyes darted back and forth between the Easter Bunny sitting on her left and North on her right. Bunny tapped his feet impatiently - no, furiously.

 

'That kid should be here 5 hours ago! God dammit just when we need him here, he isn't! I swear he better not be responsible for this!' Bunny yelled, but was cut off by North.

 

'Bunny, don't. We will not do this again. We never truly apologised for accusing him 2 years ago. We cannot jump to conclusions again. We will wait for Jack to see us and hear him explain.'

 

'Explain WHAT? Yes, we owe Jack but what else- who else can be behind this! Canada is buried under 2 metres of snow! Hundreds are freezing to death in North America every night. This random storm is blowing across the whole globe burying countries! It is not natural so it has to be the work of a Winter Spirit. Yes, We don't know much about Elementals but JACK IS THE ONLY FUCKING WINTER SPIRIT ALIVE. It has to be him!' Bunny's enraged tone resounded in the whole room, and echoed down into the workshop on different stories. All work was ceased due to the extreme storm outside the workshop threatening the protection spells on the Santaus Claussen structure, and all magic available was pumped into supporting the structure than toy production.

 

Tooth had to say something. 'Bunny. Please calm down. Jack risked his life for us before. He will not intentionally hurt us or the children.'

 

'I don't care! Children are dying! You can feel the memories emptying from within you just as I can feel hope burning out! What about you, North? Huh? Keen for more of your wonder to be replaced by pessimism and loss? This is what we protect, what HE sworn to protect. If he is behind this, he should at least have the guts to face us!'

 

The Guardians are weakening, but not by much. The belief from children had not suffered, except for those that passed. Children, huddled up in thick layers of blankets around the fireplace celebrate Guardian tales more than ever.

 

North looked at Bunny's angered self, and his tightly-gripped fists. He wanted to calm Bunny, defend Jack but he could not bring himself to do that, not when Bunny just said what he was unwilling to admit to have thought. He was more sad and disappointed in Jack than ever. _Why? Even if it is not your fault, why are you letting this continue? We thought of you as a spiteful, immature and careless teenager, but you proved us wrong. Why are you proving us right, now?_

 

Tooth looked to be in tears. Their silent companion, the Sandman, stayed silent and unnoticed. One would have thought Sandy was asleep, from how his head was lowered and he had not moved for so long. Unbeknownst to the Guardians, he was feeling for Jack using his scattered dreamsand that floated in the air like dust. He believed in Jack. He always will. He had known, observed Jack before he was announced as Guardian. He knew the true Jack, at least he did better than anyone else. If he could find Jack, he would know what trouble he was in and help. However, Jack was not where there was no storm, and where there was storm, the sands are disoriented by the harsh winds.

 

Bunny ended, 'If he is really innocent, why isn't he here?' Bunny directed his piercing gaze to North, challenging him to defend Jack. That was not necessary though, because North never dared to meet his eyes, afraid that his faith in Jack would waver further.

 

Then, with a loud click, a gust of wind forced itself into the globe room with a winter spirit riding it, except he was not riding it like usual but tossed around by it like a strengthless rag doll. Jack landed heavily on the carpeted wooden floor. His hoodie was a dark, navy blue and the hood was up. It was almost as if he was back to being that reserved and hard-to-get-close-to winter spirit from years ago who put his hood up whenever he was insecure.

 

'Well, now that I'm here now, maybe you guys can stop accusing me behind my back and say them to my face.' His face was shadowed but his irate blue eyes shone piercingly.

_Crap, he heard us. How much did he h-_

 

'I heard everything, so if you got the guts to assume something about me, you should have the guts to say them TO MY FACE!'

 

The Guardians stared wide-eyed. In the two years they have been together, Jack has never shouted at them before, not like this. Not like what they were arguing about would make their brittle newly-built trust came close to being irreparably shattered. Bunny was so caught up in his own anger, but the moment he looked into Jack's disappointed eyes, he wanted to cry.

 

What was he doing? He cared about Jack so much, even though they argue and bicker. Jack was important to all of them, him too. To Bunny, Jack became a brother, trusted friend, loyal companion. Jack was someone he felt he owed, and respected too. To see the whole world being bruied under snow was plain evidence of Jack's cruelties and that hurt him so much. He felt disappointed and betrayed. He was afraid that continuing to believe in Jack would further disappoint himself, and now he caused Jack pain.

 

Jack was shaking badly, his normally wind-blown hair now in even more wild disarray, and a few strands were matted with dried blood. His right hand holding his staff was beyond bloodied and his sweater had a dark stain in his gut area, though the darkened navy colour made it hard to tell if it was water, or...

 

Jack's inner lips were tinted, again, with red. One would think for a boy whose whole body is practically of the colour scheme of blue, pale blue, white (for his pale skin and hair) and brown (for his pants and staff), red would look glaringly obvious, but it didn't. Jack always looked ethereal with the soft glow coming from his skin and hair under moonlight in the dark night. Now, the crimson fitted him, because rather than an immortal teenager, it was suddenly telling of the amount of power he held, and blood he had on his hands, how different his life was, to the Guardians. The blood stained him so naturally that one wouldn't be surprised at it, but awed by the beauty. It was truthful and unnerving.

 

And perhaps not that noticeable as presumed because all of the Guardians were too caught up in their confrontation to notice his crumpled state, except for Sandy.

 

Jack gripped his staff even tighter despite the pain of holding the rough wooden surface with his burnt and mangled flesh, took a step forward angrily, and in a swift twist and swing of his staff, pointed the blunt straight end of it directly at Bunny. At the Guardians in general actually, but Bunny was standing in the front so the staff stopped right between his eyes. The movement came unexpected and sudden, and the room was brought to a standstill. The Guardians were rooted at the shock and Jack was silent and unmoving. As time slowly passed, the Guardians finally saw the state Jack was in. He never looked worse! Even after the battle against Pitch two years ago, the Guardians found he had cracked his ribs and had bruises all over… but he wasn't _bloodied_ then. It was beyond terrifying for them to see a child, a teenager, on the verge of death – or at least it would have been for a mortal. Jack wasn't. So the blood on his warrior self tells of his victory, not his loss.

 

The Guardians was distracted from the staff pointed at them, but Jack's next words refocused their attention. 'I do not have the authority to reveal Winter Court matters, so I will not explain. But winter IS my responsibility. Will always be mine alone. You can pin this on ME. If you will never trust me enough, might as well get rid of me now. Kick me out of Guardianship or try to kill me. Whichever works.' Those were the coldest words any of the Guardians had ever heard, and they came from an immortal teenager that they've recently came to love as part of their wayward family. He was practically saying: _My place or my life, which do you want?_

 

The chill in Jack's words hit all of them. The Guardians shivered, though for Bunny it was more obvious. What would they have done if Jack really caused the global crisis? Kick him out? Fight him? They had no idea, being too concerned with whether or not Jack was to be blamed to consider what came after. The Guardians noticed the disappointed look Jack directed at them and the slight wetness in Jack's eyes. 'Make your choice.'

 

Then, the observatory top of the globe room opened up to allow Moon's rays to filter in. One could wonder why the storm was not blowing in through the opening, or why the moonlight could be so bright when the sky is thick with storm clouds and snow. Then, Sandy leisurely re-joined the group between Jack and the guardians. He must have been the only one to notice Manny and open the window for him. He nudged Jack to hold back his staff before signing a 'moon' on top of his head. A moment later, Man In Moon's voice sounded in their head.

 

'Guardians, stand back. None of you have the authority to trial one of you nor punish a Guardian, nor strip anyone from his Guardian position!

 

I understand you are angry and fearful, that leading to doubt and suspicion. Even though your understanding of Seasonal matters and history are limited, Jack being the only Elemental, the only Winter Elemental you interact with, it is inexcusable that you've come to assume the worst of your fellow Guardian that had fought alongside you! The murdering of tens of thousands of people including children, in three weeks’ time by terrorising the globe with ice storms is a HUGE ACCUSATION YOU ARE MAKING.

 

I have expected more trust in Jack than this, considering how close you all have gotten. Has the FEAR finally gotten to your minds, for your judgement to stray?'

 

The Guardians hung their heads in shame, and Tooth choked on her tears. None could look at Jack. Regret and guilt hit them like a punch delivered by Jack himself.

 

Jack looked onto the Guardians' state wearily. He had more tire in his frame than all the Guardians combined, even though the average of their immortal age was triple Jack's. 'MIM, have you spoken to MOM? Can you grant the permission for me to expose _his_ reappearance?' Jack addressed MIM directly.

 

The Guardians had always been too caught up by Guardianship to interact outside of their circle, cluelessness about Seasonal history and dynamics being one of the greatest disadvantages. Even the workings of seasonal magic baffled them. If Jack wanted to help these fools, just explaining Seasonal workings would not suffice, he would need to bring in sensitive topics that were always kept secret by the Seasonal Court. Besides, they were Guardians, parallel to the status of the Head Seasonals. They should be allowed knowledge of crucial affairs.

 

'Are you sure Jack? Would it not suffice for you to explain you position? You do not need to expose intimate affairs to explain yourself, it is stupid and mistrustful for them to even suspect you of messing up the climate, and they should know you better than this.' MIM's tone still remained even, as though he was merely testing Jack's reaction.

 

Jack gave a clear nod. 'It’s not about what they said about me or trust or whatever. I shouldn't have to explain myself if they trusted me, but they need to know. Though, to be honest, _you_ should have told them something long ago.' The Guardians stumbled at hearing Jack's subtle accusation of MIM and looked up to see him eying the moon critically.

 

'Hahaha. Do not fault me for keeping the secret Jack, Pitch had been a looming threat the past decades. To tell the Guardians sensitive Seasonal matters would be dangerous as I was anticipating Pitch to attack. The information could not fall into his hands, and excuse me when I say the Guardians were terribly out of touch with the world, not only Seasonal, Spiritual but the modern human world too. They would be far too easy to manipulate.'

 

Jack sighed heavily. 'True. Please, help me get clearance from MOM. These _Guardians_ need to be told. Meanwhile, I will tell them more about Seasonals in general.'

 

The moonlight faded out and Sandy closed the observatory opening. The Guardians stopped holding their breaths. North tried to reach out to Jack. 'Jack, we are sor-'

 

'Don't say 'sorry' to me. Maybe what MIM said made more sense than mine but I stand by my words. Winter is my RESPONSIBILITY Will always be MINE ALONE. I am taking responsibility for the storms. It might as well have been mine to start. Perhaps you all actually believed that I did all THIS without question because you still don't trust me. BUT, the blame is right where it should be. I am not going back on my word.'

 

Jack's steely gaze was a reminder. They should know Jack well enough! The Jack that was more responsible than any of them, more courageous and more sensible, yet they ignored all these parts of Jack and went straight to assuming the worst. The MIM was right, their mistake was inexcusable. Will Jack ever forgive them again?

 

Jack uncharacteristically broke off his unwavering stare at the Guardians when his eyes rolled back. Sandy reached forward before it happened. Jack fell, _fainted_ before their eyes to be caught by Sady's dreamsand. Their eyes bulged with how bloody the sand became. Red paint seeped through the sand rapidly while Jack struggled to regain consciousness, but eventually gave out to the pain and blood loss.

 

The Guardians were frantic. They quickly rushed Jack to their medical room. It was after they stripped Jack for the second time that decade that Jack's lean muscular frame was not what had them staring, but his injuries littered across his torso. Only this time they weren't bruises, they were open wounds. Jack had a hole in his gut on the left side, as wide as North's forearm. His clothes were practically soaked! Thank MIM that spirits were immortalised at birth because Jack looked as close to death as any spirit could ever be!

 

Jack had burn marks on his palms and shoulders, like he pushed himself up against the side of a moving train trying to sand himself to death. So many of his bones were broken and his head had a partially dried wound that caused the redness in his white hair. The gaping hole in his torso was iced over in a last-minute effort to slow blood loss, or numb the pain, most likely both.

 

Bunny vomited twice while stitching up his wounds. North looked teary while he applied enchanted ointment on Jack. Tooth was constantly on the verge of fainting while she cleaned Jack's body of blood. Funny how seasoned fighters were reduced to a mess at their supposed forte: Bunny's suturing, North's magic ointments and potions, and Tooth's blood and flesh obsession. When they finished 5 hours later, they were beyond scarred for life. They were all sitting on the white tiled floor. North had a blank look, as if he still could not shake himself out of that moment when Jack coughed a mouthful of blood into his face. Tooth's eyes darted around, wherever she caught the slightest motion where that wasn't any. Bunny leant is head back against the wall and closed his eyes. With how his fists were tightened to the point where his hands were visibly paler even underneath his fur. Sandy, exhausted with his efforts of keeping Jack asleep throughout their treatment truly fell asleep. His sand was scattered around him.

 

Jack woke up a while later yawning like he'd been sleeping, not dying. He caught a glimpse of the half-dead motionless Guardians before they all hopped up at the sound of his movements.

 

'Thanks for patching me up.' _yawn_ 'Is there somewhere I can rest or are ya'll throwning me out?' Jack wasn't looking anywhere near them. He had fainted but his memories were clear as crystal. His bitter tone was not lost on the Guardians.

 

'No no no Jack. You can stay.' North tried to answer as sincerely as possible. Jack only gave a small nod and headed to the door of the medical room, before suddenly stopping like he'd hit an invisible wall. The guardians immediately rushed to his side fearfully, only to see him scrunching up his eyes and frowning.

 

'Jack, are you okay?' 'Oi, mate don't scare us. 'Jack, my boy, are you in pain?'

 

Sandy shushed them.

 

Jack suddenly opened up his eyes wide. 'Building storm over Burguess! The whole town would be buried in 6 hours!' Jack felt for his staff and _pulled_. The staff landed in his bandaged left hand precisely from the other side of the room, and Jack spun around, ready to dart to the window. Only he didn't. _Couldn't._ 'Unhhhh' Jack gave a loud breathy moan as his right hand flew to hold him on his left stomach. Jack visibly curled forward at the intense pain while he clenched his teeth with the force of the terrorising storms. Jack managed to open his eyes a fraction to eye the frantic Guardians crowded around him wanting to help but not knowing how. 'I need your help. You want to save Burgess right? Get me there as fast as you can. I'm in no state to fly long-distance. Portal or sleigh. Anything.' The Guardians looked to North but North hesitated. 'But Jack, you are injur-'

 

'NORTH. I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF.' The Guardians all looked shocked at Jack's yell, and so was Jack. Jack didn't mean to shout, the stress got to him. The world was ending unless they did something stop it, the Guardians gave him problems just when he needed somewhere to rest, and now his most treasured believers were in danger. Jack forced a deep inhalation and exhalation to calm himself. He needed calmness if he was to survive what he needed to do soon. He could not let his emotions run wild right now.

 

'North. Please. You are giving up a town of believing children for THIS!' Jack gestured to himself like it made more sense than anything, and it broke the Guardians' hearts, but they could not argue with him right now. They had to get Jack to Burgess so the storm would be stopped, but didn't that prove exactly what Jack meant?

 

North didn't respond, just led the Guardians to the globe room where he kept some loose snowglobe portals just in case. Jack quietly warned before he stepped through the portal, 'Don't follow, stay here and wait for MIM. I'll be back soon.'

 

Jack flew out of the portal and appeared in the west edge of the storm. No, he needed to get to the centre where the storm was most fierce, the core of the wind and snow system where the purest magic that was stirring things up lay. Yes, like most of the other huge and powerful snowstorms that swept the globe in these 3 weeks, this storm was induced by magic too.

 

Jack was The Spirit of Winter, not that the Guardians knew. They probably thought that Elementals did not do hierarchy like Legends did. Jack should be the only force of nature strong enough to rein in Winter, or stir the Winter weather up. Other Head Seasonals would not have enough connection with Winter to manipulate Winter Elements such as Ice and snow. In other words, Jack was the only spirit that could stop these.

 

Jack could sense - see tendrils of _his_ magic flowing through the air, tying the whole system of wind, snow, hail and thundercloud together. The magic was so familiar for it was of the same energy source as him - earth - yet so unfamiliar compared to the surrounding that was dominated by Jack's own magic, just as any other winter lands were. Jack forcefully pierced through the thickened violet glowing chains with his own turquoise spells that glowed coral green. He narrowly dodged from the shrieking deranged snow wolves drooling dark-red saliva that sailed within the raging system of winds, giving winds their freezing bite. He continued to push into the centre and most dangerous part of the storm. He was distracted for a single moment by a distant young girl's crying - he'd gotten much better at sensing children's distress now, 2 years after his announcement as a Guardian of Childhood - and a galloping icy horned-horse rammed into him hard and sent him flying back and downwards. Jack struggled to summon more of Wind to pick him back up and support him forward into the centre of the storm. _Great. More broken ribs for North to fix._

 

There. He sees it. The personalisation of the storm, a representation of the storm's life. It was an enraged ice cobra painted black and electric blue. Jack steeled his gaze with all the authority he could master and flew into the creature's sight, and soothed. When it refused to calm, Jack controlled, dominated! His purer and more powerful magic eventually overpowered that which drove the creature. The creature had struggled and retaliated to no avail, and eventually succumbed to Jack Frost. By then, Jack was exhausted. He must have spent 1 hours battling the demon. Now without the life of the storm, it will eventually calm, but Burguess could not possible wait a whole day for such a huge storm to disperse. Jack dove downwards right at one chain of demon wolves and went on to melt the chains enslaving the snow wolves. The chains were glowing violet and they cut into the wolves' feet and necks. Jack stuck his staff through the back of his hoodie and set to cup the chains with his bare hands, then poured his magic into the chains, and also into calming the poor creatures down. The magic from the chains clawed at Jack, bit at Jack, burnt Jack until his bandages were disintegrated and his hands bled red again. It only took a few moments more till the chains melted away as the last of the violet-traced magic were wasted away, and the wolves, were calmed. The furry animals shed their previous demonic appearance, regrown out their fur and shrunk in size to their original state, and instinctually _whined_ at the smell of their master. Jack kindly petted those freed children before gently nudging them away from the storm. _One down, a dozen more to go._

 

Jack continue to personally dissolve the storm until only scarce clouds and wild winds remained. After 3 hours, Burguess was finally saved. _That child from just now, where is she?_ Jack flew close to the rooftops in the residential area in town until he caught sight of 4 all-too-familiar beings in the backyard of Jamie Bennett.

 

'Jack! Are you okay?! Gosh is that blood? Why are you hurt again?' Tooth freaked out at the sight of Jack's re-bloody hands. Bunny also panicked. 'What was that? With the horses and wolves and snake!' Bunny gave an obvious shiver.

 

Jack wasn't even listening to their words, and he furiously exclaimed, 'Why are you here? I SAID NOT TO FOLLOW ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS?' Jack would have continued his scolding if it wasn't for the moon's rays drawing his attention. It softened before travelling to the North, a silent beckoning for the Guardians to return to North Pole.

 

They still could not get over what they saw. All those monsters flying through the sky in a crazy mixture of enchantments and spells and magic and spirits. Was that how storms work? They could not imagine. Their impression of storms had been just like what the mortals studied: temperature and pressure difference and wind systems and saturated clouds. They were beyond frightened when they arrived at Burguess through the portal. They figured they could help Jack and the children somehow, but Tooth could not fly in such a strong storm, Bunny was almost frozen to the ground and Sandy struggled to keep himself together amidst the winds, literally because the winds threatened to dissolve his sandy self. North could not see beyong one feet. Though after the storm lightened slightly as Jack's control filtered through the storm, they _saw_. They saw Jack and the tendrils of magic in the sky. They saw the monstrous yet magnificent display of the clashing personalisation of enraged Winter Elements within the storm. They saw Jack tame the serpent and dissolved the storm bit by bit, and their inadequacy hit them hard. But really, apart from standing on the ground and watching, what else can they do?

 

Out of nowhere, MIM's voice sounded in their minds: 'I have gained permission by MOM to reveal the Seasonal Realm temporarily. This is what a storm truly is, to Elementals.'

 

They stood watching for 1 hour silently, wide-eyed, until Jack headed for them, leaving few tainted personalisation to disperse on their own. It was another shock to them when they could finally see the new injuries on Jack, and remembering his old wounds, those that they treated, they almost fainted.

 

The trip back to North Pole was tense, all were silent. The Guardians could still see Elemental personalisation and the Elemental magic from MOM had yet to wear off from their eyes. They saw wood nymphs in the forest, personalisation of sunshine in the form of glittering stardust and even galloping horses in the sky that symbolised warmth. But most impressive of all, that finally got to see who Jack called 'Wind'. They were sexless, in the form of a pale faceless being. She had long gentle flowing hair and was twice as tall as Jack. Surrounding air constantly merged into her form through the ends of her hair, her limbs and her white dress. It didn't stay white. Differently coloured wind strands melted into her form to give her a colourful appearance, but not overly so. She was like a lady in white flowing dress that hung few coloured ribbons on her dress and had highlights in her hair, but the Guardians could see the predominant colour of navy blue, presumably from Jack, and violet, most likely from the storm from just now. She did not constantly have direct body contact with Jack, just keeping him afloat by surrounding him with her presence. The Guardians finally understood some phrases used by the humans to describe nature. The roar of thunder, the caress of the wind, the harmony of nature.

 

When they stepped through the portal, they wondered if they had ever truly known the world around them. For centuries have they crossed the snowy wastelands of the North Pole, but now they truly understood. There were few tiny snow dwarfs a distance away sliding down slopes in the landscape. The saw tiny pixies drawing on snowflakes in the sky, and when Jack walked past, they dragged their heavy flakes to Jack seeking his approval for their creation. 'So cute!' Tooth screeched, startling Jack and his companions. It looked too adorable, the sight of the tiny beings lugging around snowflakes bigger than their size. And it seemed like Jack's magic could be felt - _seen_ \- in every corner of North Pole, giving the pale landscape a tint of colour. When they looked back, they noticed that they left coloured footprints as well, but they weren't neon glowing paints like Elementals gave out, but muted coral pastels that faded quickly like they melted through the snow. They headed back to the globe room silently. Would they have understood this earlier had they interacted with other spirits, maybe not see it, but be told?

 

Then, Jack hopped down on a couch like the same careless fun-loving teenage self and stretched. 'God, that was fun.' The Guardians were about to ask about his injuries when MIM's beams entered the open windows.

 

'Jack, Guardians, MOM has given her permission.'

 

'Wait wait, who is this mom person?'

 

Jack gave an unimpressed look. 'My mother?'

 

The Guardians were shocked and gaped wordlessly at Jack, until Tooth regained her bearings and shrieked, 'You have a mother?'

 

The MIM explained, 'She is Mother Nature, head of the Seasonal court. Tell me, Guardians. What else do you know about the Seasonal realm?'

 

North hesitantly replied while other Guardians looked away guiltily. 'There are Head Seasonals in charge of each season, they derive their life force from their connection to the earth like children's belief for us. And they can control nature, like wind and rain and stuff.'

 

MIM gave a long suffering sigh. In the Spiritual Realm, that was as good as saying a table was a standing surface with four legs, and chairs were shorter ones. The Guardians never needed to interact much with other spirits, but were they truly this clueless? MIM re-emphasized 'Jack, you have her permission.' And then his beams faded leaving the Guardians in the empty globe room.

 

After MIM's presence left, the Guardians visibly deflated with relief, then rushed to tend to Jack's new injuries. However, Jack didn't even let them touch him. He flipped backwards over the back of the couch when they reached for him. 'My injuries are not serious.' He said tonelessly. North had his hands hanging tentatively, not sure whether to continue reaching out or not, but eventually let them drop loosely to his sides. Tooth looked teary, and at Jack's avoidance, Bunny looked fearful. Sandy stood a distance away watching, concerned. He would probably be asleep before long though.

 

'You deserve explanations, and I will give them to you.' Jack paced and twirled his staff, a slight cool breeze fluttered his silvery hair.

 

'There are two main family of spirits, Legends belonging to the Legendary Court, and Seasonals belonging to the Seasonal Court. It is true, we Seasonals' life force comes from our connection with the earth. We are practically parts of the same whole, our lives belong to nature. And Mother Nature, MOM, is the personalisation of nature. She IS Nature itself, and she governs the Seasonals. The four Head Seasonals are all her children. The essence of each Season flows within them, they might have their individual identity, but their entire beings are manifestations of the Seasons themselves. These four spirits are then given the title of Head Seasonal of their respective Seasons. They are not any Spring spirit, Summer spirit or Autumn spirit, but _The Spirit of Spring_ and so on. Their status in the Seasonal Court are on par with the Big Four, maybe even higher considering the hierarhical system is more prominent in the Seasonal Court than the Legendary Court.'

 

North frowned as he processed the information taught. 'Wait. Then who is The Spirit of Winter? We always thought you are the only winter spirit that exists.' Bunny gave a tentative nod while he eyed Jack critically, before his bunny eyes widened comically.

 

He must be the first to guess, except for Sandy of course, since Sandy had already known everything there was to know. Sandy might appear blur and uninvolved, but being the Guardian of Dreams meant he travelled around the globe almost every day and had the latest news. He was also old enough to have witnessed the major historic events that happened within the Seasonal Court, and unlike the rest of the Guardians, he still interacts with other spirits, and did not shut himself in most of the year doing work.

 

'Wait. You mean you are The Spirit of Winter?' Bunny exclaimed. North and Tooth spun their heads around so quick it must have hurt them. 'WHAT?' Bunny would have been alarmed by the attention directed towards him if he hadn't already been shocked stiff.

 

Jack stopped pacing and stood upright. He faced the giant globe in the middle of the room. As the storm had interfered with magic in Santaus Claussen. Only the heating and protections spells were still intact. The lights were out in most parts of the building. 

 

The glow from the globe illuminated the otherwise dark room, casting a long shadow of Jack on the ground. When Jack turned his head over his shoulder, the Guardians momentarily caught sight of someone in Jack's place! They were mesmerised.

 

The person was too youthful and spirited to be old, but his eyes were so deep like they held the secrets to the universe. He was beautiful. His skin glowed even more than Jack's did and his silky blue-tinted hair framed his face till below his ears. His pale and untarnished skin were hidden under a long and elaborate dark navy blue gown that flowed and hung perfectly on his fragile frame. He resembled a glass doll, but his gaze alone could bring any man, or spirit to his feet. He looked untouchable, too beautiful, too pure and too deadly. His looks could make anyone fall. He had a boyish disposition with his subtle smile and slightly angular facial features. He looked so different, yet the resemblence to Jack was unmistakeable. Just when the Guardians finally heard his voice in their heads saying his name, his form dissolved like a mirage back to their familiar friend.

 

_Winter._ He had whispered.

 

Jack looked unfazed by their hypnotised looks. 'Yes. Bunny is right. I am Winter. Well, technically I am The Spirit of Winter. That was my form as Winter personalised, so don't be so surprised. And though I call Winter him, Winter is sexless.' Jack wanted to continue, but seeing the Guardians' dumb expression, he couldn't help but joke 'God that was the first time I showed you Winter, stop crushing on me already!'

 

Bunny spluttered. 'We are not crushing on you! Dammit.' And to that Jack giggled.

 

Then Jack took a deep breath and breathed out burdensomely. 'That was what I meant. I am Winter. I have never made this clear so I am saying this once and for all. I am Winter. I may have the role of a Guardian, I may be Guardian material, but Winter will ALWAYS be who I am. If climatic imbalance ever requires me unleash a giant storm that can bury a country, I WILL do it without a doubt. And I am taking responsibility for what happened these few weeks. It dosen't look like MIM is gonna be hard on me, but I don't want you going around sticking your mouth in matters that do not concern you. You have a problem, deal with it with me, not anyone else.'

 

The Guardians still had no idea how to respond to Jack's words. They regretted doubting Jack. Now Jack would rarely look at them when he spoke, and he was so distant. It felt like the closeness Jack and the rest of the Guardians developed over the past two years never happened. It was worst, because while Jack always pretended to be cheerful even when he was sad and had an invisible wall before he opened up to the Guardians, the current Jack would not even pretend. He did not laugh for their sake, would not hide his feelings. His disappointment showed from how he noticeably distanced himself. It was like they were never friends, never family.

 

'I don't know if any of you remember, but life on earth only prospered when the last ice age went away. Not all spirits are born by MIM or MOM. For Legends, spirits can be born simply from belief alone, when humans believe you exist, you exist. Most Elementals are Seasonal spirits, that is, their life force and magic are connected to certain seasons, but there sre simple Elementals, those that only has greater connection to a specific element, like fire. Elementals are the basis of Seasonals’ existence. Not all Seasonals are Elementals, as some are not connected to natural elements. For example, some Seasonals are more sensitive over energy, like heat energy during Summer, or electricity in lightning. Similarly, not all Elementals are Seasonals as they are not connected to a season, or seasonal change. They do not concern themselves with climatic balance, like fire pixies and metal younglings. These Elementals do not come under any of the two branches of Spirithood and exist freely.’

 

‘For Elementals in general, some are born when earth's magic gets concentrated in one place that accumulates until a spirit is created. The Winter General is one such spirit. He was created in the last ice age when Winter magic, specifically snow magic, was heavy across the globe. Many Winter spirits were born then, and spirits of other Seasons were scarce. Unlike the other more dormant and stable spirits, Winter General desired power, and he began to gain power by harvesting them around the world. He became one of the most powerful Elemental in nature, only second to Old Man Winter, the ancient Winter Spirit that watched earth for millions of years over numerous ice ages. MOM and MIM are gods, guardians of earth, but the earth was in a very unchanging state then, so they have been sleeping for very long. It was only when the ice age began leaving that MOM woke up. The Winter General was just a powerful and obedient child to Mother Nature and Old Man Winter then, so they took no mind of his influence. As the four seasons returned to earth, MOM appointed the four Head Seasonals to lead the Seasonal Court, then created hierarchy within the spiritual realm. After that, humans began to repopulate the world and MIM awoke to lead the Legendary Court that emerged, as humans told stories that turned into legends. However, General Winter was unsatisfied. He was more powerful that the Head Spirits of Spring, Summer and Autumn combined, and he was older than them as well, yet he was of a lower status than them. So, he tried to overthrow Old Man Winter and control the other Head Seasonals by bringing forth harsh coldness and heavy snowing. That period was coined the name Little Ice Age, conventionally defined as a period extending from the sixteenth to the nineteenth centuries when global cooling took place.'

 

'For Elementals, even though we gain magic from the same source, our magical signature is still unique to us. That makes it very easy for one powerful spirit to throw the whole globe's climate off balance as spirits cannot interfere with each other's magic easily. Old Man Winter had a hard time regaining control over weather in many places, and Winter General was too powerful to truly kill. Old Man Winter sealed him. It was a plan, to cut off his connection with the earth and weaken him. However, Old Man Winter was severely wounded from the Winter War, and while minor spirits of other Seasons are not directly involved, almost all Winter spirits were murdered and killed. Old Man Winter was fading fast, and there was no one that was powerful nor respected enough to take over his position.'

 

'That’s why I was created as the next Spirit of Winter.'

 

The Guardians were mind-fucked. They had known there was a Winter War but didn't realise the matter had such a great impact on the Seasonal court. The true reason behind Old Man Winter's fading, the Winter War and the disappearance of Winter spirits were mysteries finally unlocked. 'These are all sensitive Seasonal history that are kept confidential. Only the spirits alive before and when the Winter War happened knew about the truth.'

 

'Wait. I thought Man In Moon created you?' Bunny queried.

 

Jack walked back to the couch and dropped down. 'No. MIM foresaw that Pitch would strike and wanted a new Guardians Pitch would never expect nor harm as a secret weapon. What could be a more unexpected Guardian that Head Seasonal? He struck a deal with MOM that he would choose the next Spirit of Winter, and MOM would raise him as an Elemental.'

 

 

Jack quirked a smile and winked. 'And well, I was chosen. MIM saw my centre, fun. And decided I should be the Guardian of Joy.'

 

'I was taught by Old Man Winter during his last decades. He taught me everything about the climate, the world and being a Head Seasonal. I officially took over the role of The Spirit of Winter in the late 1700s when Old Man Winter faded. And no, I am not the last Winter Spirit, I am just one of the few more powerful ones alive.'

 

'During these past weeks, storms have been created against nature's calling all over the world. We haven't confirmed who is behind this, but logically-speaking, there is only one spirit capable of this, and he is sealed away. There are no other Winter spirits this powerful, except for the Snow Queen, and trust me when I say she is not behind this.'

 

Jack eyed the Guardians' slack-jawed looks disapprovingly. 'Dude, give some response instead of staring like some statues.' Jack complained. While waiting for the Guardians to digest the information, Jack lightly checked himself on his wounds. 'If you don't mind, I'll be going to get some rest. That was about all you need to know. Ask me if you have any more questions.'

 

Just as Jack opened the globe room door, Tooth hurriedly asked, 'Jack, why are you keeping this a secret then?'

 

When Jack spoke, he spoke gravely. 'Because we don't want to give spirits any ideas that they singlehandedly screw up the world's climatic condition to rule the world just because someone's done it before. Is that not a good reason?' Jack's reply got Tooth nodding in understanding. 'To be honest, you should have been told long ago. Well, now you know. I'm glad I can be the one to tell you guys. There are still many things regarding the inner workings of the two different courts that you don't seem to know. One word of advice. It is NOT a good idea to barely interact with other spirits. As the Guardian of Childhood, you hold the highest position in the Legendary Courts, simply because children determine their adult selves and the future of the world. But there are spirits that play a greater role in human lives than you guys. If you put it in a good way, you protect humans at their most early stage of life, but in a bad way, the day you become invisible to them becomes the day they become invisible to you too. You care about them for 20 years at most, then ignore them for most of their lives.'

 

The Guardians were stunned. They were aware that they did not have to be responsible for adults, but to say if in that way, it was almost like they did not deserve the status they had. Did they? They did, didn't they? The childhood practically sets in stone the person they would become when they grow up and the lives they would lead. But perhaps, being so focused on their own holidays and traditions, they have forgotten about the hardships of other Legends and well, forgotten the Legends themselves too.

 

Jack left the room, seeing he had answered what he needed to. The Guardians would need some time to reflect alone too. Jack brooded as he walked away from the globe room. The bitterness and the disappointment was fading, slowly. _Just yesterday, he was terrified when he flew towards Santaus Claussen. Even laiden with near-fatal wounds, all he could think about was whether the Guardians would be losing too much belief. He could not tell much difference as the amount of belief he had was too small to be sensitive to global belief changes. He worried that this storm might cause a belief blackout - a drastic drop in belief such that it becomes critical even if the remaining belief were more than enough sufficient to sustain magic and life forces - though it wasn't likely. The Guardians might even be too worried to stay indoors and put themselves in danger trying to do something._ One thing he hadn't expect was that they were discussing if _he_ was the culprit of an impending global catastrophe that already killed thousands. He knew that while the Guardians only interacted with few spirits, but the spiritual realm was mysterious and withheld more intricacies than anyone would be aware of, that much was obvious. Rather, they suspected him over everything else?

 

What had they truly thought of him? They knew him as Jack Frost, the person he was when he did not have to hold himself back, but was the truthful him less worthy of their trust than an unfamiliar title of The Spirit of Winter? Were they truly sorry now because they understood Jack would never deliberately harm people, or because the respected Spirit of Winter would know better?

 

_When he heard that conversation from outside the window, he wanted to fly away, to never near the Guardians again. He did not know how long had he been floating outside the unlocked - always unlocked for him and Sandy to fly through - window. Then, Bunny's words sounded out '-is really innocent, why isn't he here?'_

 

There was a weight on his lower eyelids. He was tearing?

 

Jack wanted to laugh bitterly. Who knew the people that were closest to him were the people that suspected him first? Suddenly he couldn't remember the important moments with the Big Four anymore. _When did I first share a heartfelt laughter with them? When was our first sleepover? First heart-to-heart talk?_ Jack thought they were the most precious memories of his immortal life that he would treasure forever. He really believed so.

 

_From his place outside the window where he overheard the Guardians’ suspicions, Jack had stumbled as the pain of betrayal return with force. He was still going to have to take care of their anxiety, resolve this crisis and do his part in bringing earth to safety asap. He needed to see them and keep them in line so they would not do something impulsive, or plain stupid. He would have to face them now, no matter how much he wanted to crawl into a snow burrow and hide himself forever white storm raged._

 

Jack's heavy steps that resounded through the empty hallway halted in front of a locked window. Jack looked through the partially frosted window and was once-again reminded of the beauty of Winter. Winter was deadly and unforgiving, but he loved. He was willing to bear with being the bad guy, the hated season when all he was doing was diligently delivering protection to the lands so they could rest. He nurtured them to their revitalised state in Spring so rebirths could take place. He made sure they rested well to survive through the taxing summer, and would slowly exhaust themselves in Autumn to warn humans of the impending cold season with the changing of the leaves.

 

Despite expecting it, being disliked while Spring, Summer and Autumn are liked still hurts. But Winter still loved. He loved his fellow siblings and would sacrifice himself again and again for eternity to look after them. The humans were mistaken, Spring wasn't the first season. By order of the cycle of life and energy within the lands, Winter bred the lands and comforted the seeds and saplings cradled deep within the soil. Winter paved the path for his siblings so Spring signified rebirth, Summer boasts vitality and Autumn emphasized beauty. As Jack admired Winter, he felt Winter resound within him. When every snowflake took form, when the snow thickened by one fluff at a time. He knew that he would not be able to hold it against the Guardians for long. That was not who Winter was so Jack knew he did not have it in him to give up this new family. This family might have hurt him but Jack knew he was loved just as much.

 

After Jack left, the Guardians finally let a tensed breath out. What do they do? They hurt Jack, pushed Jack away and suddenly the Jack they think they knew wasn't even the purest Jack but some ancient being? They ignored Jack for 300 years and now this. They just owe Jack more and more.

 

'Bunny, you are a Spring spirit right? Why didn't you know about any of this?' North quizzed.

 

Sandy smacked his palm against his forehead, loudly for someone that was made of sand.

 

'Heck no! North, what gave ya the idea that I am a Spring spirit? My centre is associated with Spring and my holiday is during spring but that doesn’t mean I am a Spring spirit. I ain't even an Elemental.'

 

North held his head like he had a headache. _Since when had immortalhood become so confusing?_

 

Tooth sighed and sat down strengthlessly on the couch. 'Jack looks really angry with us. I mean, he actually looks openly angry. What do we do?'

 

Bunny stared at the ground emotionlessly. Sandy shook his head disapprovingly while punching Bunny on his shoulder. _Apologise!_

 

'Wha. What make you think he will forgive us?'

 

'Bunny, Sandy is right. You have to apologise. We all will. Jack will forgive us if we are sincere.'

 

'North stop, yes we are Guardians of childhood but Jack is anything but a child.' Bunny sighed and looked away. 'He won't forgive us. I wouldn't forgive you if you accuse me of killing people, why should he?'

 

Tooth flew over and comforted Bunny on his back. 'We have to try, Bunny. We can't give up, for Jack's sake too. Jack sees us as family now, we can't just give up like this! It's not fair for Jack.'

 

Tooth was right. Jack didn't deserve family that let go of him because they did him wrong. He deserved family that will try again and again to be better for him. _We all have our faults, we always did, but heck if we're not even going to try and fix it._ Bunny gave a reassuring nod in Tooth's and the North and Sandy's direction. 'Right. You're right. Jack is hurt really badly. We may all be spirits butweem spirits appreciate a good meal now and then. Lets make Jack something.'

 

'Thats the spirit!' North boomed.

 

Jack was in deep sleep, until he was jolted awake when he felt a sudden painful harsh tug. Jack choked on air and his back arched high off his bed. His panting got harsher and harder as the pull tore at his being, until it slowly eased. Jack took deep breaths to calm himself. He slowly opened his eyes looking upwards and waited for his blurry sight to focus. He gathered all his strength to turn his head to the side, then shakily lifted himself up. He knew that tugging feeling anywhere. A storm was stirring. For it to hurt so much during the forming stage, the storm had to be monstrous. The exhaustion on natural climate translated into another wave of pain that swept through Jack. No, he had to stop it now. If he could disrupt the forming process, he could stop the storm. He could feel it was the same person interfering with his control over weather. Jack, like any other Head Seasonal had magic of a territorial nature filtering around places experiencing his Season, like animals' instinctual nature to keep watch over their territory, and maintain his touch with the elements. It also allows his to sense minute changes in the weather during his Season. For someone to be able to summon so much control over weather marked by him, his magic would be powerful. That made his magical footprints easy to track, especially now that he was showing himself again and using large-scale magic again.

 

Jack forced himself up, until he crumbled to the ground, belching and coughing up thick red blood. His vision spun. He had no idea how long it was until he could collect his thoughts and recover his bearings. He grabbed his staff before rushing to the globe room, hoping the North would still be there.

 

'North! I need a snowglobe.'

 

The Guardians were crowding around the long wooden table in the globe room, where they usually had meetings, just as Jack crashed into the room, startling them a metre high.

 

'Jack! You're awake! What? Why do you need a snowglo-?' They noticed Jack's inner lips were tinted red, but they could not asked as Jack talked over North.

 

'A huge storm is brewing! And I mean HUGE! I need to get to Mother Nature's valley asap. I feel it. Its him, and I am too weakened to do anything! I need to get MOM.' That was the first time Jack would admit to being weak. Jack was about to continue freaking out when he saw the food on the table.

 

God, that was understating it. It was a feast. Jack did not have to check every single one of them to know that they were all his favourite dishes. The Guardians once made him swallow one table full of food because he told them he couldn't eat regularly because he did not have money to buy from humans, so he resorted to eat from their leftovers. Spirits did not need sustenance anyway. He recalled their gobsmacked looks then, and within a week, they had forced so much food into Jack that the top 100 favourite food list Jack was forced to make became his top 100 hated food list.

 

Judging by the questionable appearances however, they must've made them themselves. Jack knew they were terrible cooks. Bunny ate raw carrots and a variety of cooked carrots while Tooth never stepped foot in a kitchen before. Any food made by Sandy would be indigestible due to the amount of sand in them and North had a knack for making food taste over-seasoned. Hence, the number of times they would come together to cook a decent meal themselves, had to be once in a decade... or century.

 

Jack noticed the half-formed 'I'm sorry.' Arranged by carrot chunks on the main dish - a HUGE serving of mexican quesadilla. _How did they come up with this...?_

 

The Guardians hadn't finished preparing yet. _Great. All that effort gone to waste._ Bunny couldn't help but pout. He had finally came up with an idea that was 'in' with kids these days - writing on a birthday cake. Or in this case, on a mexican pancake. Jack had to choose this moment to walk in on them, what did MIM have against them?

 

'Erm, North? I really need a snowglobe asap okay?'

 

The Guardians looked at Jack's bowed head hopelessly. They felt like crying. _Jack is not... moved? Did he not see? What do we... Does Jack not care anymore?_

 

The Guardians were about to breakdown (internally) when they heard a soft sniffing. Bunny's ears fluttered noticeably and everyone's faces dared up in Jack's direction. When Jack looked up, his eyes were teary and red. While his face kept its stoic coldness, his iris trembled and his jaw shook.

 

Jack forced himself to look away. He could not be dealing with this right now! 'North. Please. A snowglobe, now!'

 

The Guardians wanted to apologise, wanted to know if Jack was crying out of joy, or sadness or anger. After the initial awe of seeing Jack's teary eyes, the tears confused the Guardians to no end. They wanted to believe Jack was touched, but what if he was not? North could not overlook the urgency in Jack's voice despite its raspyness.

 

North grabbed a snowglobe from the nearby shelf and threw it to Jack while Tooth asked, 'Jack, what is wrong? Where are you going?'

 

'It’s him again. I feel it. I... It’s... He's making another one. *sniff* Just off the east coast of Asia above the Pacific ocean. If he succeeds, there won't be any believers left in Asia, and by the time this is done, Asia is getting a 2-year drought! I am going to get MOM and my siblings.'

 

North squeezed Jack's shoulder like he always used to when he wants to encourage Jack. 'Goodluck, my boy. What can we do to help?'

 

'The storm will be too large and too dangerous for you, but it has yet to fully form. Go to Asia and help me locate the spirit behind all these. He will be where the clouds are gathering. Don't engage, but stall him.'

 

Jack threw the snowglobe after whispering it, and gave a soft 'Thank you' before stepping threw the portal.

 

Jack arrived at a peaceful undisturbed valley. This was the rumoured Mother Nature's valley, where four seasons coexist. This valley was long and enclosed on both ends, one end being where Mother lives, and another was guarded by tall and thick spiked vines. The vines would only give way to the four Head Seasonals and the people Mother summoned. No magic and portal could penetrate into the valley so North's portal could only bring Jack to outside the vine wall.

 

Jack flew rapidly towards Mother's home. On both sides of the valley are symbolic and beautiful plants that were representations of the separate seasons. At some area, snow would fall. At another, leaves would drop. And these elements would merge back into the ground leaving no trace on the surface.

 

Jack reached Mother Nature's cottage and saw she was standing at her door, waiting. Mother was a warm lady. She had long and thick black hair. Two tiny braids started from the centre of the forehead, and continued along the side of her hairline down to her ears. One main french braid held the hair on the back of her head, and her hair combined into a simple loose braid at her nape, down to her feet. She had a long layered flowy dress, with different shades of green and brown overlapping each other. Brown vines secured her hair and dress and she wore no shoes.

 

Mother always looked kind, so motherly and soft. But Jack knew Mother had her own set of principles, just as the Head Seasonals all did. Nature's will was their will.

 

Jack knew Mother must have felt what he felt, just as his siblings would have. Jack landed softly on the leaf-covered ground and knelt in front of Mother. Mother betrayed no expression, but asked in a loving tone, 'Jack, you look terrible. Please take better care of yourself. It has been hard on you, my son.

 

'I'll be fine, MOM. I'm not the only one that is having a hard time.'

 

'Have the Guardians been convinced?'

 

'Well yea. I told them the things they should have known.'

 

'I meant that you were not behind the storms. Do not act a fool, Jack, when you are anything but.'

 

'It is clear I have not started the storm, but I will bear responsibility for them. It is only right. It is my responsibility to regulate the Winter weather.'

 

'That is very sensible of you, my dear son. Winter is my oldest child, but you, Jack is my youngest. I am proud to have you. But you are wrong, Jack. You may bear the responsibility for the current weather, but we are all responsible for securing _him_.'

 

'Mother, have you found out how he escaped?'

 

'It was the seal. It had weakened. Seals are never foolproof but I hadn't expected it to be broken so soon.'

 

Just then, three other spirits emerged.

 

They were the other three Head Seasonals: Aniko, a Japanese girl, a four hundred year old Spring spirit; Narsha, an American woman, a five hundred year old Summer spirit; Lee, a Chinese youth, a four hundred year old Autumn spirit.

 

'Mother!' 'Okaasan!' 'Mah.' The three siblings hurried forward and knelt alongside Jack. Jack and them exchanged a quick greeting.

 

'Rise, you all, we will get going now. Jack, you have the most control over Winter storms so you will focus on disassembling the storm while I take on the Winter General. The rest of you will forcefully resign any stray elementals that Jack loses. We will act quick.'

 

The Head Seasonals nodded and followed Mother.

 

When North's sleigh arrived in the Pacific region, the skies were already dark and stormy. The followed the movements of the clouds to west-Pacific. Then they saw it. The clouds gathered and the sea roared as more water was pulled up as to thicken the clouds. The clouds were cooling rapidly and snow was falling sparingly already. Even without Mother's magic, they knew the life form of this storm would be stronger than anything they could imagine. Jacks words that this storm would bury Asia became more believable by the second.

 

'Guardians. Good day to you. May I ask why are you involving yourself here?' And aged voice maliciously asked. The Guardians spun around to face a 5-metre tall man. He had white loose hair that was messily cut, and two strips of black were noticeable on his head's left side. He wore a fitting blue coat that had magical symbols glowing on the hems. His chest was bare and he wore black dress pants underneath the coat, and black military boots. There were burn marks on his bare skin. They vaguely resembled those on Jack's hands - Jack's hands were too bloody to identify any pattern to his burns. It took them a while to connect the dots. Jack was burnt by this man's magic when Jack held the enchanted chains of the wolves and forced his own magic onto it, dissolving this man's spells. This man must have been overcoming Jack's influence on the surrounding elements and gotten hurt too. It brings the Guardians a sort of sadistic glee to know that their youngest brother dealt damage to this old man even while he was not here.

 

Sandy created mess of symbols above his head that had everyone baffled. North talked over Sandy('s signing) asking who the spirit was.

 

'Me? I thought that Winter's Head would have told you. No matter. This is none of Legendary's business. Do NOT interfere with Seasonal and Winter Court affairs. You have no place in this.'

 

'No. Jack's problems are our problems. Families protect their own, we are not letting you have your way in this.'

 

He narrowed his eyes. 'I have always respected Legends, but to think you are so foolish. Jack Frost is just Old Man Winter's replacement, a mere child. I wield thrice the amount of power he has, why else do you think it is so easy for me to mess around and so hard for him to clean up my mess? Do not concern yourself needlessly, Guardians. After I am done, Jack will be just another worthless spirit under Winter General rule. This is my last warning to you: know your place.' Winter General turned around and was about to fly off.

 

'Wait! How did you get so powerful? Weren't you sealed for a few centuries?'

 

_North is distracting him to stall._ The Guardians shared a private look.

 

The General seemed pleased when he spoke. 'Precisely because I was sealed a strong seal, my magic was cut off from earth. My magic was completely protected from the world and I could maintain my strength.'

 

Tooth continued the queries. 'Why do you say you respect Legends?'

 

The General looked a bit confused. The Guardians were more talkative that he thought. 'Legends earn their power from their work and Legends naturally fade when useless, not like Elementals that stubbornly persist even when they are not needed. The strong should always come out on top and the weak should give way, shouldn't they? It has been nice chatting but I have somewhere else to be. Excuse me, Guardians.'

 

Just as Bunny was about to intercept him, the General shrieked when a fire arrow narrowly missed his heart. Even the Guardians were startled at the attack. The General was disoriented for a moment, then it was clear the while they had been chatting, the storm had been shrinking. The General growled, 'Mother and her four dwarfs' before launching towards his storm centre. However, arrows of fire, ice and lightning continued raining down, blocking his path.

 

When General turned around, Mother Nature floated in front of the Guardians wielding all the elements available at her disposal. Her dark and demonic aura permeated the surrounding air. General felt an instinctual need to submit to Mother, but centuries of rebelling has desensitised him from Mother's dominating power over all Elementals.

 

Mother called in a calm tone, a stark contrast from her furious appearance. 'Guardians, thank you for your efforts. Please head over to the coastal regions in Asia and stand guard. Be prepared to evacuate the civilians should the storm get out of control. You are not needed here.'

 

The Guardians obediently followed Mother's orders at the thought that children and adults could be endangered. On their way, they could vaguely see four beings fluttering in and out of the forming storm, throwing elements off their intended course.

 

Mother fought General with restrain. She knew that he had tricks up his sleeves that even she wasn't aware of. Mother Nature fought with a certain balance, never losing her pace: wait, block, counter, wait, duck, disappear and strike! General was just as careful, always keeping alert. He knew he was not the only old fox among them. In Mother's case, looks can be terrifying deceiving.

 

Jack gave his all. No matter how many times the storm rebelled and thrashed, winter belonged to him and General needs a reality check. Jack spent decades trying to clear up his mess and stabilise the climate after he was sealed and now he was messing up Winter's work. Jack was beyond pissed!

 

The Guardians had split up: North would stand-by in Russia, Sandy in Japan, Tooth in China and Bunny in Australia.

 

Jack knew that it would be best for all of them to join Mother soon, just in case. He poured his magic into dislocating the connections that linked each element together and herded the enraged elements in different directions. He had no time, nor enough energy to release every element from General's influence, so he set to direct the wind into random directions, the snow and cloud back into the Pacific and scatter the other elements. The elements may struggle before General's magic lost its hold on them, but it would be sufficient to prevent the storm and negate most of the disruptance to nature.

 

Mother Nature still fought with patience, never pushing, never backing. Winter General saw through her strategy, it was a test of patience and endurance to see who would be the first to lose their advantage. But there was a catch, Winter General was racing not only with Mother to see who lasting longer, but also with the four Head Seasonal, to see whether they would end the storm faster than he could defeat Mother, or he would defeat Mother faster and finish the formation of the storm.

 

Winter watched Mother's every movements like a hawk. She was the epitome oxymorons, a woman that was stable like nature yet unpredictable like nature. Once weakness she had was that she here but never fully here. Her connection with the whole globe meant that her current form was merely part of her. And he would know better, having been alive for longer than Mother awoke. Her consciousness would have some attention directed elsewhere some point in time. It was a good thing he stuck short-range combat up till now, Mother won't know what was coming at her until it was too late. A good trick is never too old to be effective.

 

Mother had her plans. Through every strike, she slowly released the warmth of summer into the air surrounding them. Engaging General in a close combat meant that they would not stray from a certain region and General would be easily trapped. The moment her warmth magic fully surrounds them would be when she would heat up the surrounding to extreme temperatures. General Winter would have to greatly exhaust his magic to stay alive, and be vulnerable to even middle-level seals and attacks.

 

Jack manage to dislodge the last twirl of violet magic typing a gust of powerful enraged wind to the last of a pack of deranged snow wolves. Jack and his siblings searched around them, to see Mother's battle far away. They could feel what Mother was doing as they were familiar with Mother's magic, no matter how invisible she disguised it, and advanced to help. They could not advance too close but they could still play back up for Mother. However, they weren't fast enough.

 

General sensed a gap in MOM's attention so he fired three rapid strikes of lightning from the top, the back and the left of Mother. The bright flash was reflected in his eyes and he smiled almost maniacally, until a wall of black sand formed three protective walls, defending Mother, and insulated the space surrounding General and Mother from the charge. Mother took the moment and fired up the air around them. The quick expansion of scorching air resulted in an explosion and fire ignited around the surrounding. Black sand was scattered and a still figure of the General fell towards the Pacific.

 

The siblings saw everything that happened. They knew that Mother would be fine from the explosion. With one glance, they separated to their individual tasks. Jack dove after General to catch him and sealed him primarily. Aniko and Lee tried to track the source of the Black sand and Narsha flew into the fire to make sure Mother was alright.

 

By the time Jack laid his hands on General, he had severe burns all over his body none of his garb remained. Jack summoned Winter's gown to cover General's modesty before icing over his wounds. Jack would be expected to be the one to deal with General, he knew. Yes, he messed with every single Elemental and Legend across the world with his attack, but it was ultimately Winter that he challenged. Jack had the utmost right to trial and penalise him. He knew what he would do when the moment came, and death was never one of his considerations.

 

Jack met up with Narsha. Mother's form would not remain untouched by her explosion but it could not truly harm MOM. 'Mother would be waiting in her valley.' Narsha suggested to Jack's aggreement. 'Narsha, I will bring General to her safely. Please notify the Guardians what happened and join us.'

 

'Will do, Jack.' Narsha grabbed Jack's forarm just as he was about to fly away. 'How are you? That was harsh on you. The storm was yet to fully form but you have been throwing yourself in and out of storms for the last three weeks. Don't overdo it.'

 

Jack gave his sister an one-armed hug and a warm smile before heading for Mother's home.

 

Aniko and Lee silently follow some of the scattered sand's path. It didn't appear to stopping anywhere soon, flying over the whole of Pacific. Whoever sent out these sand saved Mother.

 

Finally, they arrived at a town they'd known as Burguess, the town with all of Jack's believers. The snow was incredibly thick like most cities of the world but deep in the woods near Jack's pond was a dark tunnel opening under a newly-assembled bedframe. The sand slipped into the tunnel. Aniko and Lee were about to follow until a sinister voice rang out as a tall dark figure emerged in the dark woods. The moon shone bright in the sky, witnessing the exchange.

 

'Children. Do you know who resides where you are about to enter?' The man sneered.

 

Lee stood to the front. His left hand was held protectively around Aniko behind him, and his right hand held his summoned weapon - a heavy sword.

 

'Pitch Black. You saved Mother?'

 

_Silence._

 

'Yes.'

 

'Why did you?'

 

_Giggles._ 'A very good question. Don't bother with it.' The man gave a dismissive wave and turned around. His golden eyes are no longer visible. 'I am not one noble like Jack or the Guardians. So leave it. Leave me.' Then the tunnel opening closed after the man dropped in, like it was never there before.

 

Mother's valley fills up with spirits slowly. Jack arrived with the General first, then Narsha with the Guardians (They insisted on following.) The Guardians might as well have swallowed a hive full of bugs given how wide open their mouths were.

 

Mother sat on a simple wooden chair in front of her cottage and Jack sat on the ground on her right, tending to a half-naked man- _Wait, is that Winter General?_

 

Narsha gestured for them to stand close to Jack while she took her place on Mother's other side. Mother offered the Guardians tea calmly, her appearance no different from before the battle, despite the frazzled and injured look Jack, Narsha and the Winter General had.

 

'Jack.' North eyed the fainted General worriedly. *What if he woke up?*

 

Jack almost giggled at how tense the Guardians looked. 'He is practically powerless now. Relax guys.'

 

Jack's clothes were visibly more blood-stained. He had to have more bruises and cuts now, but it seems the storms hadn't been as bad on his as the previous ones. The Guardians still remembered the hole in Jack's gut. Immortals were to some extent desensitised from pain, but that had to have hurt more than anything the Guardians had felt. At least they had never been stabbed through the gut by something the circumference of North's forearms. Jack calmly maneuverer his hands above General's wounds, slowly using frost and ice to heal his wounds. When transferred gently and gradually, different magic signatures shouldn’t cause the magic to clash. The Guardians could see the blue hued magic flowing from Jack's arms to the General's gaping wounds, slowing fixing them up. Bunny blushed hard out of nowhere! Thank god no one could see it.

 

Jack was perfectly concentrated at keeping the flow of magic steady and was not aware that Aniko and Lee had returned. Mother lovingly set her hands on Jack's shoulder and soothed him with her magic. They were perhaps no mother and son by blood, but they were, by magic. Jack uncontrollable let his hands drop limply and let a deep breath out. He looked to have fallen asleep for a moment, until he reopened his bright eyes and his gleeful Guardian of Fun self re-emerged.

 

Jack joined the North's side energised and noticeably less tired as Mother started talking.

 

'We are finally last the peak of the crisis. The climate and weather patterns are still in a mess. Aniko, Narsha and Lee, I need the three of you to help to re-establish the correct climatic cycle and weather. For the areas still in Winter, hurry Winter away early and give people an early Spring. Jack, you will have to watch over Winter very closely for the next few decade. No matter how odd the weather ends up being for all seasons over the next decades, think long-term. Minimising long-term repercussions is our primary concern.

 

The four descendants nodded solemnly. 'Jack, you are in terrible condition now, both physically, mentally and magically. But, Winter General takes priority. Deal with him appropriately. I trust your judgement. Then, rest with the Guardians for half a year. I will personally take care of Southern Hemisphere Winter in you stead and you may return for Northern Winter. Guardians, I have heard about your earlier quarrel. None of you are a child, including you, Jack. I expect you to resolve the issue well. MIM will be busy with sustaining Legendary life forces until the belief recovers enough. You will be busy as well, but I expect you to value comradeship above meagre belief changes. I expect you to not run away from the people close to you as well, Jack.' Mother Nature used her 'mother's tone' on the Guardians to great effect. They shrunk like children caught stealing candy.

 

'You are dismissed. MIM and I will address rest of the spirits so you will not be disturbed.'

 

Jack single-handedly flipped Winter General over his shoulder like he was feather light. 'C'mon, let’s go. Bye! Mom, sis and bro!'

 

North threw a snowglobe that led back to Santaus Claussen.

 

The Guardians returned lethargic and crashed straight into their sofas. 'I'll be out in 2 hours. Don't wait up.' Jack rushed off to his own room. The Guardians sighed deeply, 'Well, Jack's busy. We'll wait and we will eat together.' The Guardians diligently brought all the food into their kitchen and began heating them up.

 

Jack half-carried, half-dragged Winter General back into him room and locked the door. He even wrote a 'No disturb' sign on the door with frost.

 

He undressed General Winter from Winter's gown and undressed himself. Then, he let loose of all restrains, allowing his truest form to reveal himself. Winter held General's head delicately and placed his thumbs at his temple.

 

An agonising cry came from within Jack's room, and another, and another. Jack sucked and tore every remaining bit of Elemental powers from General. General awoke with startled gasp as his world erupted into pained emptyness. He grabbed Jack's left forearm with the grip of a steel claw and glared with as much hatred, regret and resentment a spirit can have. He heard about what this new Spirit of Winter did to those who supported the General after the Winter War. Within a decade of getting the position of Head Winter from the faded Old Man Winter, he sought out all General's supporters and took their powers. Then they were never heard of again. _To think this will be the end of me._

 

Violet ribbons escaped General from his mouth, eyes, ears and skin and flew out of the window. They would return to earth. All the power that General stole for himself selfishly would be returned. General was being emptied of his life. The pain was less and less pronounced and his body more and more lifeless. After half-an-hour, he had the appearance of a corpse. His eyes were rolled back and jaws were slackened. However, Jack looked no better. Jack had bloodshot eyes and he was sweating. Winter spirits should not sweat.

 

Jack could not stop yet though. He had to completely erase every ounce of power the Winter General had to the verge of his death, like he had the others...

 

The Guardians heard the high-pitched scream coming from Jacks room and were almost scared out of their minds, until subsequent screams made it obvious that the scream was not Jack's.  The Guardians did not dare to check in on Jack and General, for fear that they will be interrupting on another Seasonal affair they shouldn't mess with.

 

The scream died down almost too soon. The deafening silence plagued the globe room an hour later while they worried if they could ask Jack to come out for food. 'What if he's asleep?' 'What if he's still busy?' 'What if he's not hungry?' *What if he won't want to eat with us anymore?*

 

The Guardians were too troubled to hear the light footsteps heading for the globe room.

 

The door squeaked. 'Why are you guys still here?' Jack looked genuinely surprised.

 

'Jack! You're here! Let’s have dinner together! We are starving?'

 

'You waited for me? You didn't have too. I could have taken a hell lot longer. The storms have begun clearing already, you should get back to your jobs.'

 

Jack had expected the Guardians to be excited at the prospect of recovering their beliefs, but they almost looked disappointed.

 

'Maybe after dinner, Jack? We made your favourites.' Tooth coaxed.

 

'We're staying for dinner anyway. We aren’t going back to our jobs on empty stomachs, now can we?' Bunny acted grumpy, but in reality he was worried that Jack would not accept.

 

Jack didn't forget about that touching feast they made for him, not even for a second that whole day. He had already decided to forgive them a while ago, even before the feast, but the amount effort his new family put in made everything worth it. Misunderstandings are not always due to not enough trust, but also not enough time, and they have an eternity of time to spend with each other.

 

The Guardians held their breaths and the world seemed to run in slow motion. Jack holding up his head, and his eyes were weary but slightly shiny. Jack's hair fluttered even when there was no wind. 'Well then, let’s eat.' Jack gave a dazzling smile. The Guardians saw the warmth and concern behind it, even though it was tinted with bitterness and regret. The simple answer held meaning to all of them.

 

_Let's eat as a family again._ It meant.

 

Tooth rocketed over to Jack and hugged him tightly. 'Jack, we are so sorry. So so so terribly sorry!' North also gave his piece. 'Jack, we are very sorry for what we said and thought about you. They were bad, wrong. Very naughty. Please forgive us.' Sandy crafted a multitude of symbols as well.

 

Bunny dragged his feet over to the group hug with a heavy heart. He needed forgiveness the most. 'Jack, snowflake. I’m sorry. For everything. For what I said to you. I was really wrong. You are a very important family to me. After so long of being alone, I can't lose...' Bunny's eyes widened at a sneezing sound that was not coming from Tooth. Jack was all teary and red!

 

They only shared a glance before Jack broke down and flew into his embrace.

 

Bunny never felt more at peace before then. All his worries, his hardships left him then, and he never felt lighter. Hugging Jack, his younger brother, now playmate, his challenger and his best friend never felt more right. He never felt closer to Jack than then. How could he ever doubt someone like Jack, he would never understand. All he knew was that he wanted Jack in his arms, by his side for a long, long time. As family of course.

 

The rest of the Guardians joined in the group hug before they happily digged in. By the end of the night, they lay asleep, drunk on the floor of the globe room around the couches, where the most recent milestone in their relationship happened. And while they snored with breaths reeking of alcohol, MIM watched and wondered if choosing Jack as the next Guardians was the best decision he had ever made.

 

Jack spent a full three days in Santaus Claussen reconnecting with the Guardians and healing before he could not take it anymore. Even though there was no painful tugging from evil spirits raising havoc on weather systems, the unbalanced weather irked the hell out of him. Mother might have managed to largely end the global Winter, the Head Seasonals, being the most sensitive to global climatic conditions, could not sit still for a minute without squirming.

 

Jack's flighty behaviour did not go unnoticed from the Guardians. 'Jack! For the love of MIM, would'ya stop squirming like a fish in a frying pan.'

 

Jack huffed audibly at Bunny's description. 'Well I can't help it! I need to be out there with them, but a bunch'a Legends figured it'll be nice to keep the only working Spirit of Winter on house arrest!' There had to be a lot of burden on Elementals in the places affected by the excess precipitation. Jack should be out there, holding and supporting the Elements through the process of gradually clearing the weather debts, but no. He had to stay in a fortress and drink iced chicken soup. Yuck!

 

It wasn't long before the Guardians got too annoyed at the sometime-hyperactive-sometime-angsty Jack and pleaded Mother to not kill them for letting Jack off to work.

 

Jack flew over all the affected areas of the world. The burdens will take at least 5 years to completely clear, if the weather were to maintain close to normal. He could see sprites (temporary manifestations due to excess earthly magic) and spirits of each season working hard to return the correct places to the correct season. He did not need the help because any place that was supposed to be in Winter was already in Winter, thanks to the Winter General. However, Jack had to remark the elements and surroundings with his magic. Jack also had to nourish systems that were too exhausted for the magic from earth to make much difference. One trip went by in a flash. By the time he returned to Santaus Claussen, it was two days after he left, with Winter General's sack in tow.

 

There have always those that supported Winter General during the Winter War. Jack was the child that replaced Old Man Winter to some, a weakling compared to General Winter to others. After the Winter War took most innocent Winter spirits, the remaining ones that remained were mostly those who followed General Winter. Jack, never killed them, but as a Head Seasonal who watched over the Winter Seasonals and General Elementals, he could raise new spirits from death or create spirits, just as he could recall the life given to a spirit too.

 

Jack would recall the magic of these spirits if they were too strong or uncontrolled, and exile them.

 

Snow Queen helped him in those early days. She was truly as evil and merciless and she was known, but she was also a smart and insightful. She was almost half as old as Old Man Winter and was born with great power. Old Man Winter had created her with the intention of some romantic company in his younger days, but she was born beautiful with a strong personality. She never simply obeyed Old Man's instructions. She would invent better ways to do something if she agreed with the rationale, but stubbornly refused to do something if she disagreed. In the initial decades of getting to know each other, she became like a daughter to the Old Man. He was terribly fond of her. While she lived by her own rules, she never forced her will on others and didn't concern herself with hierarchical troubles. With a unbendable personality like hers that never sought to affect others while never conforming, the Old Man was initially expecting her to take off and lead her own spiritual life and explore, but she dutifully never left his side. She never smiles or displayed concern, but she stayed by him and was always there to take care of him and attend to Seasonal matters in his stead, while he loved her as his daughter. The Old Man knew that Snow Queen filled the empty space of 'family' in his abode. He knew that Snow Queen saw through the glamour of spiritual life the first moments she was born and knew of the loneliness. That had to be why she chose to stay.

 

Over time, she gave the Old Man her loyalty. She would defend him and punish any spirit that messed with his weather or spoke bad of him. She watched the weather for him and protected his will.

 

When the Winter War happened, she disappeared from the spiritual war. Old Man Winter had sealed her within his ice mansion.

 

'You are a terribly endearing child, Snow. You have been a wonderful child to me, but this fight, I will settle. Stay here, stay silent. I will come home to you.' He had soothed before he turned away from the heavy ice door that closed. Behind that door, a pitiful lady lay kneeled on the frozen floor. Her dozen feet long hair was sprawled on the floor, and the ends flowered into frosts creating a spiderweb of delicate frosts her thin and pale figure. The lady watched the door with desperate and crying eyes, knowing her father might not return from this.

 

He did, then he faded. Snow Queen had watched when Jack was raised and taught. Assisted the Old Man in his last days. She lived in Old Man Winter's place by herself after he left. Jack was one of the few people that understood her place in Old Man Winter's home, and he knew she would be loyal to him for Winter lived within him now. He was Old Man Winter's successor.

 

Snow Queen helped him filter out rebels in the remaining Winter Spirits and he would exile them magically to Old Ma- Snow Queen's home and she watched them. The Winter General was the last.

 

Jack meticulously handled the last bit of Winter, before reaching the end of another cycle. All the Head Seasonals had their own cycle. Jack brought Winter to the Northern Hemisphere in October and eased Winter in over the whole region slowly, before pulling out by mid-February. He was due again from June to August in the Southern Hemisphere. His cycle starts with Southern Winter, followed by a short 2 months break so he could recharge and maintain momentum for half a year of Northern Winter. That would be the end of his cycles. Most years he would be too exhausted and drop dead for three months. The humans called it hibernation but considering he truly stops breathing, it wasn't much sleeping. Rather, being a dead cell for earth's energy to reoccupy his body. He hadn't hibernated since joining the Guardians, but he imagine there was no way for him to avoid it this year.

 

He skipped his rests to help Bunny with March Easters, and stretch himself in helping North with Christmas preparations in Northern Winter. Other times he would be helping Tooth with the teeth and Sandy with potential targets that needed good dreams. They needed the believers after what Pitch did, and he would do what he could.

 

He hadn't truly rested for years in this sense. Moreover, this Winter was not just Winter, it was War. He appeared to be handling fine but MOM and his siblings were empathetic. He was in for good when he would finally break down magically. It would come in a week with the absolute passing of Winter when he would drop dead.

 

Jack returned to Santaus Claussen after another round around the globe. The Guardians must still be busy with their work. After the latest attack by the Winter General, the Guardians would meet in Santaus Claussen nightly. It was probably temporary but since North was past his season and Bunny had started preparations early for his, they could still afford some slack. Jack dug around the kitchen for some food before settling down on a couch in the globe room to rest.

 

He woke up to frantic shaking and worried shrieks in the room by a bunch of Guardians.

 

'That hell are you yelling for?' Jack rubbed his sleepy eyes.

 

The Guardians looked freaked out.

 

'Jack... You weren't breathing.'

 

'So? You do know we spirits don't need to breathe right? We're mostly dead.'

 

'Yes, but we, I mean most spirits still live like normal humans. You don't breathe sometimes?'

 

'Yea, well. I was tired. Most Seasonal spirits hibernate. I'm nearing my hibernation Season.'

 

Bunny looked confused. He sat down beside Jack and North sat across while Sandy and Tooth still floated. 'You have a hibernation season? When? For how long?'

 

'Of course. Usually from mid-February to mid-June.'

 

'What? But you mean when you would need to sleep at night?' North queried

 

Jack was probably too tired to get annoyed. 'No. Hibernation means to continuously sleep for a long period of time so night time sleep is not hibernating. I haven't hibernated for the past years because we were trying to recover the believers after Pitch struck remember? I helped out.'

 

The Guardians looked shocked and touched. Tooth quickly mothered. 'Jack! Is it hurting you? You don't need to help us anymore, go ahead and ...em... sleep?'

 

'Nah. It’s not painful. Just gets really tiring and spent. After years of not resting and Winter General's mess this year, I will probably sleep until June for a late winter in some places. I am way too tired.' At that admission, Jack hopped up from the couch for some cookie on the coffee table nearby. 'I was going to talk about this soon anyway. Just like animals and seasons, we Seasonals have our own cycle of energy. I start work in June for Southern Winter, then a two month break till Northern Winter in October. In February when my cycle end, I will stop breathing sometime and fall asleep for half a year until June. That’s my usual cycle.'

 

Jack had heats and fertility periods too, Bunny knew. Bunny had brushed up on Seasonal knowledge through readings. He thought in the context of minor Seasonals but never thought the Four Heads would be the same. If Jack had hibernation season like the minor Seasonals, he must have his heats too. Bunny blushed hard at the thought. _So what if he had? Why am I even thinking this?_

 

Jack looked at Bunny questioningly when he felt Bunny's body temperature spiked.

 

'Please be prepared. I will fall any one day of this week when winter is truly over.'

 

Jack knew the Guardians still had things they didn't know about him as a Seasonal but hey, one step at a time. With his cycle coming to an end, the world's pace became oddly slow and he felt constant peace. He could hear earth's message that it welcomed Jack home, inviting and comforting. Perhaps he would for the first time in his immortalhood, dream about something.

 

3 days later, he died in the arms of Bunny and his body melted into fresh snow that floated out into the wide expanse of snow of the North Pole. The Guardians sat around him and sent him off.

 

In his numbed state, Jack felt nothing but peace but he knew that months later when he woke, he would cry about the feeling of love that came from dying in the arms of family, replacing loneliness that he always felt when he fell into a deep rest.

 

'See ya later.' They committed the sparkle in Jack's eyes and his faint smile to memory and looked forward to the first snow of the next Winter, for the first time in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> When all the fics you read fester and merge into a monster that even you can't explain, but well, I had a lot of fun putting this to (electronic) paper.


End file.
